creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Oldman Edward
My father would always make remarks to my grandparents about Oldman Edward. Oldman Edward lived in the old house in the woods behind my grandparents' house. I always thought that Oldman Edward was just some creepy old man my father joked about. Then it was my fourteenth birthday, and my father told me that I was finally old enough to hear about Oldman Edward. My father told me that Oldman Edward lived in the antiquated farm house in the woods. He was about sixty years old and he lived alone. "One day, when I was about your age, (this was back in the 1970s) people started disappearing from the town. The police searched everywhere for the people that were missing but never found anything. The police started searching houses of everybody that lived in the area. The last house they searched was Oldman Edward's. "I remember I was outside playing with one of my friends when an officer started walking down the trail to Oldman Edward's house. Out of nowhere, my friend and I heard the officer scream and run back toward my house. He told my friend and me to get in my house and lock the doors. A few minutes later most of the cops in the town were running back to Oldman Edward's house. I saw them drag the old man to the road. Oldman Edward was covered in blood and had a mad look on his face. The police report said that they found Oldman Edward sitting in the floor of his house eating the dead body of an adult that had gone missing. Later that week I asked my parents what Oldman Edward did and they said that the police found the bodies of the ten missing people hanging in his house from the ceiling." I was freaked out and, at the same time, interested by what my father just told me. I decided that I was going to sneak out of the house to look inside the former home of Oldman Edward. I took a flashlight and my pocket knife and started walking the trail to the house at sunset. I got to the house and opened the front door and began to scout out the surroundings. The floor and walls were covered in bloodstains. The faint odor of rotting flesh lingered in the house. The door to the upstairs was nailed shut but I managed to finally get it open after trying for a few minutes. The upstairs of the house smelled the same as the downstairs but it was ten times stronger. I shined my light around and found three rooms with no doors and nothing in them and a fourth room with what appeared to be a bunch of sticks. I got my flashlight from my pocket and shined it on the floor. It was not sticks on the floor, it was human bones. I took off running to my grandparents' house and stayed up watching TV the rest of the night. I have not been to my grandparents' house since then. Category:Mental Illness Category:Places